Ensanguined Lives
by Boxapples
Summary: Havoc's final few missions before the disappearance of Heaven's Gate. Who were the ones she loved that died in the war, and how did she survive?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This takes place before the events of the anime Darker than Black. It chronicles the last few missions of Havoc and her first meeting with Hei and the others, including a few OCs, before the disappearance of Heaven's Gate. Naturally whatever happens here is my imagination, but I welcome suggestions!

**Disclaimer:** DTB is not owned by me. Though I wish I'd come up with the Contractor-Remuneration/Obeisance concept, really.

--------------------

_By that which you kill are you bound. _

--- O.R. Melling,_ The Summer King_

--------------------

**#01: Prologue**

The Contractor stood, watching passively, barely batting an eyelid as the man's body swelled to twice its usual size, by a force millions of times stronger than anything he would have ever known. Suddenly, the pressure on him relaxed, and the resulting rapid decompression would be his murderer. She imagined the delicate alveoli of the lungs rupturing. Hypoxia and death would follow quickly. His blood splattered onto her as he fell, staining her pale complexion with patches of red. Still wearing an irritatingly bored expression, Havoc stepped over his corpse, walking towards the little girl cowering at one corner of the dark room.

"Da… daddy..." the girl breathed, hugging her teddy bear close, "mummy…" She gazed at a large puddle of red near the dining table. Then she looked at her family's murderer and stuttered, "I… I…"

Wide, terrified blue eyes met her emotionless ones. Without hesitation, the red-haired girl drew a knife from the folds of her bloody dress. Bending down, Havoc raised the girl's wrist and made a perfect incision. She'd done it so many times; she could probably make a fatal cut even if she was blindfolded. She sat down, in front of the child, drinking the blood that gushed out from the wound. As the three-year-old girl burst into tears, Havoc jerked the arm away from her, having completed her distasteful remuneration.

Blood had a metallic taste to it, and that irritated her. Humans thought wrongly of her kind. She definitely knew what she had done, and definitely felt what every human would feel if they killed so brutally. But as a Contractor, Havoc was able to rationalize far better than humans could. It was logic and rational thinking that ruled her life, and for that, she had what they called a 'lack of a guilty conscience'. Still, whatever was said about them, she would not let this girl bleed to a slow death. The Contractor plunged a knife through the girl's heart to end her misery, and took one last look at the room in which the entire family had met their demise.

The lights were off, but the pale moonlight streaming in through the window illuminated the ghastly blood stains splattered on the walls, ceiling and furniture. Daddy and mummy lay side by side, blood flowing from their eardrums and mouth. Their beloved daughter was in the corner, a pool of blood accumulating at her feet. Making sure to avoid stepping on any bloody areas, Havoc exited the bungalow by the back door in silence.

"I see you've finally completed your remuneration," a woman's voice spoke in the darkness of the alley. "You probably really hate it."

Havoc turned, green eyes flaring. But she relaxed when the person-in-question stepped out from behind a rubbish bin. Looking away, she shrugged. "It can be troublesome, I guess."

As her eyes adjusted to the relative darkness of the narrow alleyway, she became aware of Rei, who had one hand on the metallic rubbish bin. "Rei. Who are you searching for?"

The hazel-haired Doll raised her head at the sound of her name. Then she said simply, "Shang." Her eyes, a dark black, were blank. But it was only normal, Havoc thought to herself, since Dolls were so devoid of personality, they could even be implanted with one.

"Is he coming here, or do we need to go to him?"

A pause. "He's coming here."

"With new clothes, I hope," the woman added helpfully, glancing at Havoc's crimson ones. The Contractor glared at her in return.

--------------

They didn't have to wait long before the familiar masculine shape of a man entered the alley. Wordlessly he tossed a pile of fresh clothes at Havoc's feet. The Contractor picked them up and ducked behind the rubbish bin as Shang addressed them all at the same time.

"Your next mission will be rather dangerous, Carmine; Riane. You are to masquerade as helpers in the next wave of soldiers being dispatched to Britain's camp headquarters near Heaven's Gate; their two primary objectives are to retrieve corpses and gather intelligence. Of course, that aside, they also hope to find something concrete to explain the emergence of the Gate, naturally." Here Shang paused to take a deep breath. "But, the Syndicate wants us to do more than just masquerading. They want us to seize whatever the group might find, corpses aside… and bring it back. Also, before the end of the search, either of you are to assassinate General Klepton before leaving."

Riane frowned. She brushed her short, blond hair thoughtfully and trained wise blue eyes on him. "Aren't we supposed to side with Britain?"

"General Klepton has impotence issues with the Syndicate," was all Shang said.

"What about knowledge?" Havoc asked, emerging from behind the bin and tossing her bloodstained clothes at Shang's feet.

"Knowledge?"

"We're joining a team of soldiers, aren't we? If we're to masquerade as volunteers, we need to have the know-how. We can't just walk in with nothing but the knowledge of assassination."

"You're right. That's why you're going in as volunteers, attached to soldiers in the group. Your so-called 'mentors' are part of the Syndicate as well, and you'll rendezvous with them once past the camp's security measures."

Havoc glanced at her fellow Contractor, who came to her side almost automatically. "Well then, we'll be off," Riane said calmly. The two Contractors stalked off, with the woman giving a faint nod at Rei as they passed.

"We'll update you constantly until you guys are through to the war camp. It'll be all up to you once you're in," Shang called after them.

He received no reply, but knew the duo had heard. Turning to Rei, he smiled and said, "let's go as well, Rei. We have much to do." The Doll nodded obediently as he picked up Havoc's bloody clothes and left the alley hurriedly.

After all, it would only be a matter of time before the news of yet another family's brutal murder would cause a public uproar once again.


	2. Ren

**A/N: **I apologize if this chapter seems a little lacking, since I had to continue it from where I left off months ago, but I'm really annoyed at my computer. It seems to have developed an AI of its own, so until I get stuff figured out I probably won't be able to update this.

**Disclaimer:** I wish it was, but DTB's not mine.

--------------------

_I will show you fear in a handful of dust._

--- T.S. Eliot,_ The Waste Land_

--------------------

**#02: Ren**

There was no wall surrounding Heaven's Gate. There hadn't been any government feeling up to the challenge, though it was located in South America. Besides, several countries were now warring for rightful control of the Gate, and the Syndicate had offered Contractors, mercenary-style. For once, Havoc had to allow her human mind control over her Contractor's. Feeling every emotion ever so clearly yet detachedly, Havoc let it breach the psychological barrier, such that her uneasiness was reflected in her eyes. Just like many other humans in the bus.

The bumpy vehicle slowly rolled to a stop, only a few feet away from what appeared to be a makeshift station of sorts. Men and women scuttled around the building, which seemed shabbily put together. Obviously they would have to get past whatever was inside, since there was a hastily erected electric fence surrounding the camp as far as the eye could see.

"You're going first, Carmine," Riane said quietly, nudging the girl. Havoc shrugged, ruffled her red hair casually and took the lead, nearly bumping into a male scientist as she strode in.

-------------

"_Do you know any Contractors?"_

_A pause. "No."_

_She caught sight of the questioner glancing at the man behind the screen, which supposedly could tell if someone was lying. He looked up and shook his head. She'd passed. But of course. Contractors could lie without even batting an eyelid. There was no way the machine would ever know…_

-------------

Havoc leaned against the wall of the makeshift _camp_, as she'd realized. The building wasn't so much a station as it was a camp. Scientists spent nights on the cold floor to get a chance to view the Gate up close and see for themselves what was surreal and unreal. Soldiers walked about, some uneasy and others casual.

"Are you actually spacing out?" Riane demanded, poking her face in front of Havoc.

"Of course not," she replied, barely flinching at the abruptness of her partner's appearance. Then she remembered that her human side needed to be evident, and she allowed herself to sigh. "You didn't need to come along."

The Contractor shrunk back from her. "Why not?"

"Logically speaking, your ability won't come in handy even though we're digging for corpses and the likes. It's too risky to try it."

"I would be hurt if I weren't who I am now," Riane answered dryly, "I'm sure they have their reasons though. Quantum Soul Transfer… I like to call it that, but it's not really a soul transfer."

Havoc fixed her gaze on the window, watching the foggy scenery with detached interest. "It's more like forcing the soul out of someone – effectively killing his body - and throwing it into something else. Transferring a life out of a body and into another. The criterion is that the object the soul's being transferred to must be devoid of life. Like a corpse, for example."

She saw a smile on the woman's lips. "I've done that to you before, Car –" Riane hesitated when she saw Havoc's look. _Alias, please._ "- I mean, Min. Remember? That was when I first met you and thought you were an enemy. I seized your soul and threw you into the body of a dead bird. That was so funny."

"And you spent a whole day trying to track the bird down. How tiring," Havoc retorted, shoving her long red hair away from her blue eyes.

Riane snorted. "Well, it's an once-in-a-lifetime experience to be able to fly like a bird. Even if you kept slamming the poor animal's body against the wall."

Havoc sighed. "Is your sister coming?"

"Shang said Ren would be in the second wave." Riane fell silent. "We're supposed to wait for her here, anyway." She leaned against the wall, pretending to read her notes. "Boy, I can't understand a word of this."

"Naturally." Havoc frowned. "I think we should –" She started when the entire building shuddered. "An earthquake?" she muttered. Beside her, Riane mumbled a response – or maybe she didn't speak at all; it was hard to hear above the deafening roar that was now reverberating through her ears. "No, an attack?" Cracks raced along the walls and bits of the ceiling began to fall. Both Contractors glanced briefly at each other, and broke into a run. Barely seconds into their escapade, a large beam dropped, forcing them to each take a separate turn.

Havoc ran like she'd never run before, navigating through the endless corridors of a damned building she hadn't had time to properly map. Behind her, the walls began to cave in, sealing off any chance of backtracking if she ran into a dead end. Plumes of unsettled dust flew into the air, stinging her eyes and clogging her lungs. Logic murmured that she wouldn't last long like this. And, like a true Contractor, she didn't feel any fear at the thought of death. Still, she had a mission, and she shouldn't die until she'd accomplished it. Coughing, Havoc rounded yet another corner, nearly blinded by the glare of daytime as she crashed through the glass doors just seconds before the entire makeshift facility imploded. Her body immediately started to roll of its own volition, hands over her head in a reflex action to protect the brain. It wasn't until Havoc heard the silence of settling dust, did she raise her head meekly and look around.

The camp was a scene of disaster. Soldiers ran wildly about, with lieutenants and generals screaming orders above a chaotic roar. Smoke rose lazily from the collapsed facility. Already several men were digging away at the rubble. With any luck, they'd find a few survivors. Havoc closed her eyes, listening to the dribble of information the discord brought.

"Attack!"

"It was a bomb! We're under attack!"

"Everybody, mobilize! Volunteers, stay inside!"

"You shouldn't lie on the ground like that. They'll think you're injured, and you might lose your freedom," a woman murmured.

It took Havoc several seconds to figure out who the last voice was referring to. When she did, though, she dropped her hands from her head and looked up into the raven-black eyes of Ri – _no._ This girl wasn't Rinae. Her eyes were equally shadow-black, but she had an inner circle of blue-gray surrounding the iris. As she matched the face to a name, Havoc's jaw dropped.

"Ren. The second wave came?"

"We made it seconds before they struck," the girl answered calmly, extending a hand that she gratefully took. Then she pulled Havoc to her feet. Havoc gazed emotionlessly at the corpse lying behind Ren: his limbs were splayed at an angle that was unnatural for the living. His entire body was in a horribly twisted position, and his eyes bulged, his face contorted in unspeakable agony. Rivers of blood flowed from his forehead and major joints. Havoc, of course, knew what had happened to the poor lieutenant.

"He found you out?"

Ren didn't bat an eyelid. "He was questioning me too much, surmising too much. I had to dispose of him – the building's collapse made a good diversion."

Havoc wrinkled her nose. "I think my power's messy enough, but every time I see the effects of yours, I'm inclined to change my opinion."

Her second-closest friend – after Riane – smiled wanly. "Your remuneration isn't any better, I think. Now, where is Shana, Min?"

_Aliases. _Havoc frowned. "Shana was in the building with me. We were parted."

"Then she's probably done her soul transfer thing. Once her body's out she'll be fine." Ren paused. Between Riane and Ren, Havoc knew there was a sisterly link – just like Hei had a special tie with his beloved sister, Bai. It had been a long while since the six of them – along with Amber – had worked together. But when they had, it had been amazingly memorable. Secretly Havoc hoped to see them all again, though she wouldn't make any mention of it. Anyhow, Ren would know if Riane was dead, and vice versa. The fact that the younger sister was calm meant Havoc's best collaborator was still alive. "Can you lead me around the camp, Min? I didn't have time to" – she waved an arm dismissively – "map the place."

Havoc glanced around. The attack seemed to have ceased. While they were still volunteers and hadn't retrieved anything important yet, it was probably better to leave General Klepton alive. "Of course." She reached out and squeezed Ren's hand. Riane's sister paid a hefty remuneration for her powerful ability – and Havoc, like Amber, had never mocked Ren for it. In fact, it wasn't obvious if one merely looked her way – one had to observe the Contractor's every move before it became apparent. "We'll walk around. Tell me when Riane's back in her body."

Ren laughed as they passed a still-standing-but-dilapidated building. Both were careful to display human emotion. "She'll find us. It's her style."

Havoc's grin was half-formed before it slipped from her face like water, when the revolving door slid open. Ren's laughter faded into oblivion as she too, hesitated. The strict authoritarian towered over them both, glaring icy daggers into the duo's vision.

"Should you be sauntering about, volunteers?" When neither responded, General Klepton scowled, accentuating his bushy moustache and furry brow as he did so. "A small team will scout the area for further bombs and landmines. Join them if you have nothing else to do." It wasn't a request; it was an order. The Contractors exchanged a look, and then meekly went to the team he pointed at. The soldiers gave them only a cursory glance before returning to their preparations. Havoc sighed as she slid on the protective gear. It was tough work to keep displaying emotions, but masquerading as typical humans was necessary. Ren didn't respond: she gazed briefly at the infirmary. Havoc's eyes wandered over, and she saw a familiar figure enter it uncertainly.

Once they'd stepped out of the camp, Ren confirmed her suspicion with a murmur. "Riane's in the infirmary."

"So she's alive," Havoc replied without hesitation, "that's good enough for me."

"Alright, let's split into twos and scour the area," their leader, a short and stout man announced. He glared at them both, and said, "take the left route. Don't come back until you've cleared the entire road."

Without so much as a scowl, Havoc and Ren began trekking through the dirty and worn path snaking through thick undergrowth. It wasn't long before night fell: it was already evening when they'd joined the team. The duo trudged through the dense forest, sticking close to the snaky route that would take them almost face-to-face with Heaven's Gate – or as close to it as they could possibly get. Landmines were common along such roads: scientists often took them to inspect the Gate, and Argentina was quite determined to kill as many British scientific minds as they could. So far they hadn't been blown up. The constant chirping of the cicadas made walking in silence nearly unbearable. In the distance they heard soft, muffled _booms_ as though something had exploded. It seemed that they were the lucky ones, though they could never be too careful. Havoc eyed the ground warily as she placed one foot ahead of the other, her hand holding Ren's tightly. Occasionally she broke the pensive silence to warn Ren of pitfalls and branches, but otherwise remained silent.

Eventually they emerged from the forest and stopped just outside the foggy area designating the circumference of Heaven's Gate. Here, Havoc felt strangely uneasy. She shifted uncomfortably as Ren came to stand beside her. "Heaven's Gate…"

"Feels strange, doesn't it? Like we know it from somewhere," Ren said with a faint smile. The cicadas didn't chirp here; the silence was so thick and stagnant that their quiet, stealthy footsteps still resounded across the tiny clearing.

"Oddly enough, yes. It's not logical, it's not rational, but it's almost… nostalgic to be here." Havoc advanced, reaching out a hand towards the fog in an almost reverent motion. And then Ren, who had been looking around warily, grabbed her shoulder, making her start.

"Carmine! There's a –"

Ren couldn't finish her words. Havoc saw a brilliant, blinding light that flared at the corner of her eye, and felt the intense heat of incandescent flames. She felt a paralyzing terror. The subsequent sound seemed to take forever to reach her ears – and then she heard it. A faint rumble that gradually built up to a crescendo. Then it froze, as still as a wave before it breaks. That burning whiteness flared again, this time close enough to shock her body into trying for a desperate scramble to live.

Then the wave broke, and the scream of the crescendo erupted into a deafening, massive roar. Ren's hand abruptly vanished from her shoulder, and the world before her swiftly turned into a blazing gold-and-red-and-orange inferno from hell.


End file.
